User talk:Rantatbook3om
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Unnecessary Article 1; Please Delete! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:53, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:14, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Oh, wow! Thanks a bunch, I'll do the best I can! Signature:--Rantatbook3om (talk) 16:47, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Little do you know, I've been blocked on 5 different accounts. I'll just keep coming back...block after block. I reccomend creating another sperate identicle candy land wiki fandom page for us nutters. Only then will I forfit this battle. Yes, this is correct. Otherwise, the vandalism will continue full force this time. Had you requested I create such a wiki nicely, without the vandalism, intimidation, and what seems like blackmail, I would've have been more than happy to do so. However you didn't and such behavior is not allowed in wiki nor shall it be tolerated here. If you would like me to create a wiki close to your design, I believe an apology for your behavior on this wiki is warranted. Please post it on my Community Central message wall, if you choose to do so. Good day, Rantatbook3om (talk) 19:25, April 11, 2019 (UTC)